


The Fans Do Talk

by projectcyborg



Category: Actor RPF, Law & Order: SVU, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F, other ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tri-fandom drabble-a-thon jr. hosted by me ~ prompt = F</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fans Do Talk

"Tell me about it. And then there are the lesbian rumors!"

Gillian was grinning, so she forced herself to laugh. Anyway (she rationalized), there was an open bar at the gala, and everyone within earshot was too soaked to pay much attention.

"I was hanging out with Ellen and Anne a lot. Maybe they think it's catching?" Gillian leaned forward in the chair, and she willed herself not to drop her eyes to the beckoning cleavage. "Where do you think they got it from, about you?"

She was trying to think of a graceful way to change the subject when she felt Gillian's fingertips press her thigh, circling minutely. She looked up, met the bluest eyes. "I suppose sometimes they're not just rumors."


End file.
